


A&S Convos: The Shirt

by edwardbraelinvonhaus



Category: VH - A Harry Potter Roleplay Site
Genre: Canon, F/M, VH12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwardbraelinvonhaus/pseuds/edwardbraelinvonhaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora and Spike move into their new house after just getting married, and enjoy their first morning home in playful manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A&S Convos: The Shirt

The alarm rang through the bedroom and Aurora groaned, opening her eyes against the sunlight that was bursting through the curtains and flooding the master bedroom of the VonHaus residence. She rolled over and slapped her hand atop of the clock blindly. After a few tries, it finally shut off and she flopped onto her back, dangerously closing her eyes again. It wouldn’t surprise her if the next time she opened them, a few more hours had passed, but Spike was awake, and curling up against her, pressing kisses to her bare shoulder. “Morning,” he whispered in her ear, “Mrs. VonHaus.”  
  
Oh, God, that was so naughty and seductive, but neither of them had time to finish what he had just started. “Few more minutes,” she mumbled, and he laughed.  
  
“Awww,” he mockingly cooed. “Did I keep you up too late last night?”  
  
She opened her eyes enough to narrow at him. “If you want to be kept up _tonight_ , you’ll shut up now.” All teasing aside, she zeroed in for her morning kiss, which was over all too soon as Spike rolled out of bed. She suddenly wished last night hadn’t ended; that there was a round 4 after their shower.  
  
Propping herself up on the pillows, she watched as he dressed, brought a lip between her teeth. She never wanted this feeling to go away. “Isn’t Alex coming over?” he asked, as he pulled on his pants. Her eyes were just devouring him, and cursing every inch of skin he was covering.  
  
Shaking her thoughts of her husband, she nodded her head. “Yeah, in like… fifteen minutes.” So, she stretched like a cat, until she felt the burn in all her limbs and relaxed again. Spike had just finished buttoning up his light blue shirt and was sifting through his ties, looking for a perfect combination of colors. She loved that shirt on him. It brought out his eyes.  
  
But… it was decided that his shirt looked even better on her, and with the quick flick of her wand, Spike was once again shirtless, allowing her eyes to roam the expanse of his back.  
  
Spike whirled around as soon as it had happened, and looked to see his wife kneeling on the bed wearing the shirt. Her nose was pressed into the collar, inhaling deeply because already there were traces of his aftershave on it. “I need that,” he said, after his eyes roamed over her body, not exactly appreciating how the shirt was long enough (or she was short enough, lol) that it was just shy of her knees.  
  
Aurora gave him a wicked smile instead, scooting off the bed. “You’ve got a whole closet full of shirts you could wear,” she informed him, plain and simple.  
  
“Yeah, I do. And today, I chose that one.” He was advancing on her, a feral look in his eyes that had her hearts skipping beats, but she would not give in.  
  
She had circled around towards the door, all smiles and challenges. “Come and get it.”  
  
With a girlish squeal, she bolted out the door, her bare feet slapping hard against the hardwood floors as she pounded her way to the stairs and took them two at a time. At least she had the forethought to keep her wand in her hand as she ran from her husband, because an Impediment Jinx was coming her way. She managed to deflect it. Fortunately, nothing adorned the walls just yet, and half the house was still in boxes.  
  
Aurora hopped the last five stairs, ran towards the kitchen. Spike came from the other entrance, causing her to squeal again and come to a halt. She positioned herself so the island counter was between them, chest heaving and on the edge of childish giddiness.  
  
The look in Spike’s eyes told her he could care less about the shirt, he just wanted to see her out of it. “Nowhere to run,” he challenged, stepping up to the counter and looking across it at her. Truth of the matter was, he loved seeing her in his shirts just as much as she loved to wear them, which was something they discovered during their whirlwind honeymoon across Europe. “Just surrender the shirt, and this will all be forgotten.”  
  
"Just go back upstairs and get yourself another shirt," she countered. "Otherwise, you're going to miss your meeting."  
  
"Well, then I'll miss the meeting."  
  
Her eyes almost lit up at the very thought, but there was a knock that the door. "That's Alex," Aurora said. Playtime was over, and she was about to surrender her position behind the counter to head for the door when Spike sidestepped and blocked the most obvious path towards it.  
  
"You're not answering the door wearing _that_ ," he challenged.  
  
She looked down, and sure, her legs were bare, but it was no worse than your average pyjamas. "It's just Alex," she muttered, raising an eyebrow at him. It was no big deal, after all, when Aurora had returned from Paris, she stayed with her cousin for a couple of weeks, and they lived together as teenagers during the summer when Hogwarts was out.  
  
“Yeah but… if she sees you in _that_ ,” he pointed to the shirt, “then she’s going to know… _things_.”  
  
Aurora studied him for a moment, saw that he was being serious, and she brought a hand to her mouth in an attempt to hold in her laughter. “Really? You’re worried about her finding out about our sex life?” This laughter could not be contained. “Oh, _honey_ ,” she rumbled, “that ship sailed a long time ago.” Spike looked like she had just struck him across the jaw. She padded over to him, fingers reaching up to graze along the stubble on his jaw.  
  
Oh, he was so adorable when he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, arms wrapping around his neck. “Forget about the fact that she _already_ knows I’m pregnant,” she stated obviously, “but we’re married now.” And still, she couldn’t believe it sometimes, because the feeling it gave her was just too… happy and fulfilling; and those were feelings that she had never really been able to associate with herself. “There’s so much you need to learn,” she smirked. “Women talk; and Alex is my best friend, and more than just a cousin to me. Don’t worry, though, she has no reason to kill you… yet.”  
  
With that, Aurora detangled herself from Spike and headed for the door. “And if you think she and I didn’t talk about it the day after our engagement, _you’d be mistaken_ ,” she called over her shoulder back to the kitchen as her hand twisted the doorknob and let her cousin in.  
  
“That’s a little more casual than I was expecting, Squirt,” Alex teased as she closed the door behind her. She followed Aura chuckle into the kitchen and saw Spike, shirtless, belt unfastened. “Oh no.”  
  
“Relax, Alex, it’s not what it looks like,” Aura grinned, flashing a wink towards her husband as she prepared the kettle for some tea.  
  
“Yeah it is,” Spike challenged, and waited a beat. “If what it looks like is she stole the shirt off my back, literally, and decided to wear it… then _yes_ , it’s exactly what it looks like.”  
  
“He’s not getting it back, either,” Aurora added, triumphantly and turned towards Spike. “So, you might as well admit defeat and go back upstairs and find another shirt. Oh! Wear the red on. You look good in red.”  
  
Spike sent a mocking glare her way as he walked out. “I can’t. Someone _stole_ it on me, and it’s now hanging in _her_ closet.”  
  
Aurora leaned on the counter, the sly smile of memory on her face. “Oh yeah.” She giggled.  
  
“Watch your shirt,” Spike muttered to Alex as he passed her by towards the stairs.  
  
“I have some experience in that regard,” Alex replied, fixing her cousin with a look. “Are you ever going to give me back my purple shirt?”  
  
“No,” she answered honestly. “I’m gonna get dressed. Thanks for coming to help.”  
  
Alex looked around at all the boxes. “Starting to regret it.”


End file.
